lumber_tycoon_2fandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:ProgrammingUniverse/Bugs
Lumber Tycoon 2 is primarily about the fun experience and enjoyment of the game. It is very detailed and has many functions, but this does come with many bugs & glitches. With complicated games, a large diversity of bugs and glitches (ranging from minor to major) settles in. Because this game requires a majority of running scripts with complex structures and functions that nearly (if not entirely) run on physics. Many other games on ROBLOX (that heavily rely on physics) are in constant need of updates. However, if many updates are rolled out, this will attract new visitors each day, making physics bugs not entirely negative. Below, a list of current bugs and glitches is shown respectively (not in any specified order). Vehicular The most infamous of all the bugs are those that relate to vehicles. Vehicular bugs are entirely physics-related, and stated by Defaultio himself, almost impossible to fix. However, there are a few simple ways to prevent these from happening. Flipping Often times, the player will encounter a time when their vehicle will flip. This bug is most common in smaller, light vehicles and trailers. This is one of the more frustrating occurrences with vehicles as it is hard (if not impossible) to recover a vehicle once flipped. However, there are ways to prevent this. #Make sure that your legs or your partner's legs do not protrude through the seat, as jumping out will then pull the vehicle upwards. #Make certain that your framerate is fairly high. #Be aware of any small obstacles on the road that can get caught in the tires and flip the vehicle(s). #Do NOT overfill the vehicle(s) with objects or wood, as this can do several damaging affects on the vehicle. You have been warned. #Do not repeatedly jump on the vehicle, especially around the seats. #Stand outside of the vehicle when loading or unloading wood. #Do not chop wood that is inside the vehicle. Spinning/Flying During a player's experience on LT2, the player will experience unusual happenings with their vehicle(s). Vehicles may spin around uncontrollably or begin to fly around in the air. This is entirely a physics bug, usually relating with the wheels. This has also been noted to occur if a player chops a tree when their vehicle is near them. in order to prevent this from happening, try the following: #Let the vehicle sit for 5-10 seconds after spawning it. #Do not repeatedly jump onto or out of the vehicle (especially if you aren't permitted to sit in the vehicle). #Avoid obstacles while operating a vehicle. #Do not stick anything in the tires. #Check the tires every minute or so to see if they are vibrating or acting differently. If they are, consider respawning the vehicle. #'''DO NOT 'overfill the vehicle(s) with objects or wood (ESPECIALLY Huge logs like Volcano logs) overloading of trucks/trailers can "break" the tires of the truck/trailer and can affect the rest of the road-train (assuming you have a truck with trailers hitched). #Don't drive into other vehicles. #Don't go into someone's blacklist area. Stuck Sometimes the trucks get stuck. I have no idea why the trucks are FWD, not AWD. Took me days to figure this out: IF YOU WANT DRIVABLE RAMPS YOU GOTTA USE 1/4 WEDGES Trailers interaction This bug is known to any players that have purchased trailers, and ONLY occurs if your trailers were attached to a vehicle. The bug occurs when you leave the game while you have trailers on your base. When you rejoin, the trailers appear unattached (if attached previously) and any kind of interaction with them is not possible, thus the trailers cannot be attached to a vehicle. This bug is very similar to the Abandoned Wood bug. However, if the player then leaves the glitched server and rejoins, the trailers seem to be back to normal. To avoid this bug from occurring,, simply unattach the trailers from vehicles before leaving the game. Glitching Car on Ferry This happens when you press wasd keys while the ferry is moving. Instructions: Go in the ferry and buy a ticket. sit in the vehicle seat not the right seat. wait until the ferry is moving. while the ferry is moving, press the WASD keys. wait until your car is at the docking. your car's wheels will glitch and will go away. Unable to Close Vehicle Doors Very strange glitch, it glitches only sometimes and under random conditions. Basically when you leave and a vehicle door is open and later join another server and try closing the door, the door says that it is closed even though it isn't. The tailgate can bug out as well, usually it will be unable to fix unless you respawn the truck or trailer. Chat & Item Interaction The player will often visit shops and stores in order to purchase vital items to progress their experience. However, there are a few bugs that reside within this. The player will also need to pick up objects in order to do so, following are a few glitches and bugs. No Chat Bubble When visiting stores and shops, the player will need to chat with store owners in order to purchase items. However, this glitch prevents the player from chatting with any store owner, and is particularly often with the Land Store. It is recommended to chat with a store owner infrequently in order to slow the delay in chat timing. No Item Rotation While this is a very uncommon and not a very major bug, it still affects game play. This is often occurs when two or more players try to grab the same item(s) at a time, creating a delay and restricting the use of Shift+WASD control. Unselectable Wood/Abandoned Wood FIXED There was an often-occurring glitch that happened during the month on November (And early January). This glitch had several different causes that were each supposed to be fixed by Defaultio. This first cause was that when a player left the game, all the logs he/she had been interacting with (before they left) would no longer be interactable and the server would not count the wood as actual wood, but simply an unanchored object. Another cause was that wood that was a far distance from players (100+ studs) would not be rendered by the server and become uninteractable. The last cause was that wood that had overpasses its timer (12 minutes) would not be interactable. Luckily, this was all fixed in late November (Early January for later version of the glitch). Walk speed Glitch It is possible to stand between two branches of a tree and move it in front of your character to speed up at an extremely fast rate (Up to 70 studs/second at rare occasions). It is hard to accomplish this as tree size, type, and the way you are moving all counts. Sanic Wood This glitch is very rare and is probably the most paradoxical physics glitch. Basically the log glitches out of your truck, then when you touch one face of it, you fly backwards REALLY FAST. Video here However if you cut the wood then the glitch goes away, but sometimes the wood cannot be cut. Axes/Sawmills We all require a way to harvest wood. Axes and Sawmills are vital in order to gain a respectable profit. However, even a lumberjack's best friend suffers from glitches and bugs. Whitelist/Blacklist PATCHED Blacklist Kick Sometimes, a player will blacklist another player who is already on their base. On any occasions, this leads to the player being kicked from the server (Due to TONS of ''"You have been blacklisted. You may not enter his or her property." prompts appearing within moments). It appears to be when they are on your base. Glitch is useful if some annoying 3.0, scammer, guest is on server. You lure them to your base, let them step on it and explore it, then after about 2 seconds, blacklist them. This was confirmed to be a bug and has been fixed! Stores Entering closed stores (Fancy furnishings, Boxed cars) This glitch can be used to enter Fancy Furnishings/Boxed cars after dark. Able to open closed doors on Fancy Furnishings and Boxed Cars Yes, the doors are like doors in players' bases. Just hover over the doorknob and press e. ONLY WORKS FROM THE INSIDE. Video here. This is most likely intentional to prevent players (and their bought items) from being stuck in the store after it closes. However you can press shiftlock and open the doors from the outside of the stores. Conveyors Sometimes the physics time out/lag out and the wood is stationary on a conveyor. Just move the wood and it will continue moving. Axes Obtaining Rukiryaxe glitch This is a very common glitch that occurs when you arrive at the Den, and place all Rukiryaxe Items on the plates of the three characters there. In earlier versions of Beta, the Rukiryaxe would slowly fall from an opening in the ceiling, accompanied by godly music. Now, the Rukiryaxe simply falls down, usually tripping or glitching the player. Invisible axe glitch this glitch happens when you try to drop an axe and you hit 1 and backspace multiple times it then makes an invisible duplicate of the axe see image to the right this is due to the new patch of duplicating axe glitch Miscellaneous Rock bridge The bridge will not fall into place after the new physical properties update by roblox. However it is now fixed and the rock bridge works again. No-branch/Glitched Branch Conifer trees Sometimes when you cut down a conifer tree it glitches and its branches fall off. If you then cut it or interact with it its branches will reappear and fling nearby stuff everywhere. You have been warned... Category:Glitches and Bugs Category:Miscellaneous Category:Obstacles